But He's Not Caspian
by FanFicZareefe
Summary: Working title. Set after VDT; movie-verse. Books after VDT never happened, *spoiler alert* except the train wreck. Susan lives with Eustace now in England where he is very successful. Susan is dating David, who proposes. S/OC, eventually S/C of course.
1. Follow Your Heart

A/N: Yup, a new story even before the others are finished. What can I say? I have to write what pops into my head and go with it. Please review and let me know if I should continue.

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

A woman of 23 sat at the vanity of an expensive Victorian mansion. The musky England air wafted through the air and invaded her nostrils. Sounds of horses and cars irritated her ears. She closed her eyes willing everything to come to a halt for just a brief moment. She imagined a different world, one of fantasy, dreams, queens, and kings. A world in which she was a queen.

With a deep and heavy sigh, Susan continued her primping. Her fiancé would arrive any moment and she had to be ready.

Susan returned to England after the train wreck that claimed her parents and siblings. She now resided in the home of her cousin with whom Susan was familiar and comfortable.

A knock came to her door and in stepped a bright-eyed young man.

"Cousin, he is here."

"Thank you, Eustace. You needn't scowl so, it's very unattractive." Susan smiled.

"Well, you know why I can't like him," Eustace hinted.

Susan did know. Ever since he returned from Narnia, he realized the king's feelings toward the gentle queen of old. Eustace favor the match and hoped to Aslan that it could happen.

Susan rose from her seat and did a once over in her mirror. Her hair was pulled back in a loose chignon; her black dress was a stark contrast to her ivory skin. The daring v-cut neck was embellished with beads and lace. The hem of the dress grazed her stocking covered legs, reaching just passed her knees with the crinoline, and her ankles looked even more slender in an elegant pair of black heels.

"You know he's going to ask you to marry him tonight, don't you?" Eustace leaned up against her dresser.

"I know." Susan's eyes darkened and she pushed the thought out of her head. She grabbed her black sweater and handbag off her bed and looked at her cousin.

"I don't like it."

"Cousin, I know…but we have to face reality. We live here. I will never see him except in my dreams." Susan confessed aloud. At that, Susan walked out of the room and down the stairs to her fate.

"Susan, you look breathtaking."

"Thank you David." Susan forced a smile of gratitude towards the compliment. David held out his hand and Susan took it.

"Have a good evening." Eustace spoke from the staircase.

"Goodnight, Cousin." Susan bade him a farewell, internally wishing he would stop them. No such luck.

David opened the front door and they walked out to his baby blue Delahaye. He opened the passenger side door for Susan and she slid in. After closing the door, he jogged over to the driver side and got in.

"You do look amazing tonight, Suzy." David smiled over at her. She cringed.

"How many times must I ask you not to call me that?" She sighed and looked out her winder. She watched the world go by as they drove to their destination.

The couple arrived at Belle's, one of the ritziest restaurants in the area. David pulled up to the valet and their doors were opened swiftly as if by magic. Susan accepted David's waiting arm and they walked into the lobby.

"Reservation for David party of two." David spoke to the host.

"This way, sir." The host led the couple to a quaint table, secluded by a thick velvet curtain. Susan hung her sweater on the coat rack and took the seat that David pulled out for her. He quickly took the one across from her. Susan glanced around their private room. It was lit with candles and a soft glow from a chandelier. She looked at the man sitting across from her.

David sat there, not saying a word. His black suit and golden tie reeked of his money. He fussed with the diamond cufflinks until he was satisfied with them once more. His blue eyes were like the White Witch's icicles. His blond hair was cut in a trendy fashion. His face showed no character and no lines of laughter or joy.

"Susan, I was going to wait until the desert course, but I feel the need to be spontaneous." David fished in his breast pocket of his jacket and revealed a black velvet box.

Susan opened the box. Nestled in the box was one of the gaudiest rings she had ever seen. It was platinum with a big diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds and sapphires. Some of the smaller diamonds were shaped like circles, some like leaves, and some in a cross-like style. Susan had no words.

David rose from his seat only to kneel down in front of Susan.

"Will you marry me?" David spoke with the ease that came with knowing she would say yes.

"I…" Susan hesitated. She knew this was coming and she expected herself to say yes without a moment's hesitation. But now that the moment was actually upon her, she stumbled over the words in her mind. She stood up and looked down at David. "I…I need a moment."

With that answer, Susan dashed off to the ladies' room and locked herself in a stall. She leaned against the door with her eyes closed so tight she was giving herself a headache. This was not what she wanted. She knew she could never get her one love, but she could not just say yes to David.

"Oh Aslan…why did this have to happen? Why can't I return to Narnia? I wish to be Caspian's queen…" Susan prayed aloud. Her eyes opened and roamed the pink tile of the stall. Her heart ached to the point she felt like she would keel over and die. Tears threatened to destroy her make-up and she allowed it. She wished she could speak to her mother; she wished she had a father to decline David's request to marry her. She wished she had Peter and Edmund to harass David. She wished she had Lucy to cry on her shoulder.

"Stop it Susan. Crying only gives you red eyes and a runny nose." Susan scolded herself. She straightened up and exited the stall. She walked over to the vanity to freshen up her make-up. However, when she glanced in the mirror a majestic beast accompanied her.

"Dear one, I heard your cry. What is the matter?"

"Aslan?" Susan looked into the mirror squinting then widening her eyes. He was really there. "I'm just…confused and unhappy here, Aslan."

The Great Lion nodded his head. Of course he knew all the details, this was Aslan.

"Always follow your heart, Dear One. If you do that, no harm or displeasure will fall upon you." After He spoke, He faded away.

With His advice, Susan fixed her make-up and headed back to the private room where David was pacing.

"David, I've made a decision."

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

A/N #1: So here ends chapter 1. Let me know what you think. Should I keep it going? Plus reviews make me smile.

A/N #2: A picture of the ring in linked in my profile and on twitter. I actually really like it, but for Susan, I think it would be too much.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.


	2. Letters for Susan

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan held the ring in her right hand. She looked from it to David then back to the ring. She slipped on to her left ring finger.

"I will marry you." Susan spoke with tears threatening to pour from her eyes. The moment she said this, a loud roar sounded. She looked around but it did not appear that anyone else had heard it.

"You will?" David's eyes widened. "Oh Suzy Q! You won't be disappointed!" He walked over to her and hugged her tight. At that moment, Susan regretted her decision.

Outside their private room, a loud crash and clang of toppling plates, glasses, and cutlery made Susan practically jump out of her skin. Susan turned and glimpsed through the crack in the curtain and saw a streak of brown hair and black suit rush around the corner toward the back exit. At first, she thought of Caspian, but Susan shook her head, blaming her imagination and guilt.

"You okay?" David turned her head with the soft touch of his hand. She was looking up into his eyes now. Not trusting her voice any longer, she only nodded.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

David dropped Susan off back home. She invited him in for a nightcap, which he accepted.

When they walked into the mansion, they saw Eustace waiting in the study just to the right of the entrance and foyer. He was sipping a clear beverage and going through some paperwork. He looked up when he heard noise in the foyer.

"Is that you, Cousin?"

"Yes, Eustace." Susan walked into the study followed by David. He kept his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face. David knew Eustace did not like him and he could only imagine what he will do when he hears of the engagement.

"Did you have a good time?" Eustace glanced up for the papers strewn on the desk.

"We did at that. I think your dear cousin has something to share with you, Eustace." The look of victory dancing in David's eyes warned Eustace of what Susan was about to say.

"David asked me to marry him." Susan spoke softly then stuck out her left hand flashing the ring at Eustace. "I said yes."

Eustace saw the forced smile Susan was sporting but said nothing at the moment about it. Instead he rose from his seat and hugged his cousin when he really wanted to whisk her away back to Narnia, or at least somewhere else away from David.

"Congratulations." Eustace spoke without so much as a nod to David.

"You know what Suzy Q, I think I'll take a rain check on that nightcap. I'll call you tomorrow." David kissed her cheek and showed himself out.

When Susan and Eustace heard his car pull away, the tension left the house and Susan could breath again. She flopped down into the nearest chair and kicked off her shoes, closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples.

"Suzy Q?" Eustace grimaced.

"Don't start, Eustace." Susan sighed.

"By the way, I was told to give this to you." Eustace handed Susan a thick envelope. Susan took it and examined the seal. It was Narnian. In fact, it was the seal of the four kings and queens of old.

"What is this?" Susan's voice cracked when tears finally came pouring.

"I don't know what's in there, honestly." He sat back down at his desk and sipped his drink. "Would you like a water as well, Sue?"

"Please." Susan didn't take her eyes off the envelope.

Eustace picked up a pitcher and filled a glass with water and ice. He placed the small glass to Susan's waiting hand.

"Open it." Eustace urged.

Susan sipped her water, set the glass down on a coaster on the table next to her, and carefully broke the seal. When she peaked inside at the contents, she decided to just sit on the floor and dump everything out. Together, she and Eustace sorted through the materials: three equally thick sets of folded papers.

"Letters?" Eustace's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Letters." Susan nodded. Another deep sigh left her lips as she unfolded the one on top.

_Dearest Sister,_

_ I don't think I have to tell you how much I care for and love you. You were always there for me and never denied me anything, even after I was tempted by Jadis. Our time in The Golden Age of Narnia will always be the highlight of my memories. I think fondly, and humorously, of the voyages and hunts we would go on together. The time we spent, just the two of us, bonding, meant a lot to me—more than I can put into words._

_Dearest Susan, _

_Please know that as I write this, I only speak with the sincerest intentions. As always, I wish to help you as you helped me so many times. I wish you every bit of happiness in the world (be it England, America, or Narnia). That being said, I hope you will reconsider your engagement to David. With hope, all things are possible. Do not marry just to settle down; marry for love and happiness. _

Susan couldn't read anymore of Edmund's letter and folded it once more. She opened the next.

_Susan,_

_ I won't ramble on about various memories. I will just get right to the point. David is not right for you. Take my word for it. Please reconsider…_

Susan folded Peter's letter with an annoyed and baffled sigh.

_Darling Sister,_

_ Oh how I miss you! I watch over you every day. I'm glad that you have chosen to live with Eustace. He's changed so much since you've last seen him, hasn't he? _

_ As I watch over you, I see how you too have grown. But I can also see the pain in your eyes. Please don't grieve for us. We are in Aslan's country! It is the most beautiful land—more beautiful than our beloved Narnia if you can believe it. I think the pain I see in your eyes only comes across when you're either with David or speaking about David. And a different kind of pain exists when you're silent. Are you constantly reflecting on our times in Narnia? Are you not happy with Eustace?_

Susan skimmed over the bulk of this letter and jumped to her sister's final thoughts.

_ I won't tell you not to marry David; I know you're not in love with him. So please, do a favor for me and yourself: don't live a life of regret. You have to live for all of us now. Do what makes you happy…and I can see that that is not David. I only say these things because I love you. I wish I could be there to help you through this, whether or not you decide to follow through with the marriage._

_ I think fondly of you all the time and I will always be keeping an eye on you…as often as Aslan will allow. Know that I love you and support you in whatever you choose to do, but I also plead that you heed my advice and the advice from our overzealous brothers._

_ Love always,_

_ Lu_

"Um, Sue? I think you should finish reading Peter's letter." Eustace handed the bulk back to Susan.

"I can't read anymore. My vision is blurry from tears and my eyes are sore and tired."

"Fine…I'll read it _to_ you." Eustace cleared his throat and read:

_You may think the world of David, though your eyes say a different story. I saw the hesitation before you accept the ring…that gaudy bauble on your left hand._

_ Now I must prepare you; what I'm about to say may sound unbelievable and a ploy. But I'm telling you because you have not managed to see it for yourself, either due to naiveté or lack of care. David is not as faithful to you as you would like to think. When he claims to be at the gentlemen's club, he's off looking for, to put it mildly, anything he can get. If you take nothing else into consideration, please know that you are not first in his heart either; he just has a way of hiding it from you._

_ I know who is first in your heart; I know he's always been. Don't lose hope. Remember, with hope and trust in Aslan, all things are possible._

_ Love,_

_ Peter, The Magnificent_

_PS_

_How can you say 'yes' to a boy who calls you 'Suzy Q'?_

Eustace folded the letter and set it back on top of the others.

Susan fingered through the other objects that were in the big envelope, most were artifacts and jewels that belonged to the late kings and queen of old.

"What am I supposed to do now, Eustace? Die alone? I'm never going to see Caspian again, so what's the point."

Susan rose to her feet and ran to her room up the stairs, third door on the left. She slammed it shut and leaned against the door.

"I can't marry Caspian and the one guy who does propose my siblings are still chasing off!" Susan reflected on the letters. Then she remembered what Peter said about David being unfaithful. She almost wished she would have read the rest of the letters. But Peter would have no other reason to say that particular reason causing Susan to remember some things she may have chosen to repress.

One time she found a tube of lipstick on the floor of the passenger side of David's car. It was a deep shade of an orangey red. Susan rarely wore red lipstick, and when she did, it was a blue-red.

Another instance was when she had called of David at work as surprise. She had brought him lunch. When he emerged from his spacious office, he was adjusting his clothing (pants, shirt, and tire…the who thing).

These two instances alone added weight to Peter's argument.

"How could I be so stupid?" Susan shook her head as she changed into her nightgown and house robe. She didn't bother putting on slippers before heading down to the study.

She didn't bother acknowledging Eustace who still sat on the floor, reading the letters. She walked blindly over to the bar and poured a glass of whiskey. She downed the contents without taking a breath and poured another.

Eustace watched his cousin act abnormally. She never drank except the occasional glass of wine or champagne. He knew she despised the smell of whiskey, so he decided to tread very lightly over what he was about to say.

"Susan, maybe you should read the rest of these."

"No. I've disappointed them and I've lied to myself. I feel so guilty for saying yes to David…that cheating bastard." Susan's words began to slur together and she downed another glass of whiskey. "I'm a failure. I'm nothing without them and these letters just prove it."

"I think that's enough of a nightcap for you, Cousin." Eustace stood up and walked over to Susan, taking the freshly filled glass from her hand. He noticed her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and her cheeks were red from the alcohol.

"Do you love me, Eustace?" Susan asked absent-mindedly.

"Of course, Sue."

"What would you do if you woke up and I was gone?"

"C'mon, Susan. Let's get you to bed."

Before he had time to think, Susan passed out from emotion and whiskey and he caught her. He carried her up to her room and placed her in her cool bed of cotton sheets and crochet blankets. He swept away the remaining tears on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. Before he left her room, he crack the window to allow some fresh air in hoping it would have some soothing effect on Susan.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan sat straight up in bed. A loud noise woke her from her drunken sleep. Groggily, she walked over to the open window and opened it all the way. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She didn't remember how she got back up to bed, figuring Eustace helped, and she couldn't remember why she tasted sweet liquor on her dry lips.

As she walked back to her bed she heard the same loud noise that woke her in the first place, this time it caused her some dizziness and she fell to the floor.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

A/N #1: So here ends chapter 2. Please review; they really do inspire me to keep writing and therefore updating quicker…plus, reviews make me smile.

A/N #2: Follow me on twitter for teasers and other news about my fanfic antics. The link is my homepage in my profile.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.


	3. Learning Her Place in this World

A/N: Couldn't stop writing this chapter! I had to up the rating on the story due to this chapter…some violence in this chapter and some swearing, but nothing too graphic (I don't think…).

Disclaimer: If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (read: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

"Susan? Sue, wake up."

"Wha'?"

"What are you doing on the floor?" Eustace helped Susan stand up. She stumbled slightly so Eustace picked her up and returned her to her bed once again.

"I thought I heard something last night, so I went to the window to check on it." Susan snuggled deeper under her covers.

"What sort of sound?" Eustace sat n the edge of the bed.

"My horn." She said simply. When he didn't reply, she continued, "it was the strangest thing yesterday, after I accepted David's proposal I thought I saw…"

"Saw…?" Eustace raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"There was a loud crash of plates and glasses and I thought I saw Caspian." Susan confessed. "But I was obviously mistaken. That thought must have crept back into my head last night causing me to dream of hearing my horn."

"David's downstairs by the way. Should I bring him up?" Eustace stroked Susan's right hand softly. She didn't reply straight away. He could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Not right now, Cousin. Tell him to return after supper. He and I do need to talk." Susan closed her eyes and sighed.

"Very well, Sue. I'll be right back." Eustace left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Susan tried to figure out the chain of events of how she ended up on the floor. She knew she heard her horn, but why was she still in England? Why wasn't she in Narnia? Why did she have to deal with David?

Moments later, Eustace returned as promised.

"Would you like something to eat? Beatrice made some delicious waffles this morning." Eustace hoped she would eat something to help settle the hangover.

"That sounds good." Susan agreed. Eustace nodded and left once again. "Oh Aslan, what is going on?" She wished and hoped for answers but knew it would be up to her to figure it out.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

As promised, David returned later that day after suppertime. Susan was in the lounge reading _Jane Eyre_. When David was close enough, he swiped the book from her soft grip and leered at her.

"Why would you not allow me up this morning? Something to hide?" David stood up straight and crossed his arms. His normal proper suit and tie looking askew.

"Something to hide?" Susan tried to maintain control over her anger and lightly folded her hands into the lap of her red skirt. "I was feeling ill this morning, David. I had to rest." Susan defended herself.

"Perhaps." David rocked on his feet and clasped his hands behind his back now.

Susan picked up her book that David had set on the table next to her. She was in no mood to handle David like she thought she would. She was still confused about him due to the letters. Susan placed the book back on the table and took on the offensive side.

"Where were you all day?" Susan waited to hear a lie.

"At the office, of course." David answered after a moment of fumbling over his words.

"Looking like that? On a Sunday?" Susan rose to her bare feet and straightened her blouse and skirt.

David hesitated at Susan's observation. He noticed she was fidgeting with the engagement ring on her finger and wondered what had gotten into her.

"And what have you been doing all day? Parading around in your skirt and red lipstick?" David scoffed and went to pour himself a drink.

"I do not wear red lipstick, unlike the whores downtown." Susan was getting to the point of her fury.

"So," David laughed through his nose. "Now we get to it." He downed his drink and held the glass, looking right through it as if he were looking for answers or a clue.

Susan swallowed hard and prepared for a battle. She searched the room for a possible weapon if need be. Next to the fireplace was a set of tools…and a poker.

"So you admit it then? You enjoy the company of those whores?" The word dripped from Susan's tongue leaving a foul taste in her mouth. She was sad and upset but would not allow the tears to fall. She refused to show weakness.

"Yes." David said clearly. "I pay them and they…kindly repay me." David smirked. "In fact, yes, I was just there today because my fiancé was too 'ill' to see me."

"I was ill and do you know why?" Susan's hands were balling up into fists. "I found out last night about your activities." She couldn't bring herself to say any more of those disgusting words.

"Who told you?" David looked over at her. He was still holding his glass in his right hand. Susan shook her head and started to back away slowly. "Who?" David yelled this time and threw his glass at her.

Refusing to show any weakness, she allowed the glass to hit her hip and then hearing it shatter on the floor. She bit the inside of her cheek but did not cry.

"Was it your idiot cousin?" David stalked towards her now. Susan then realized the drink he just had was not his first of the day. He reeked of whiskey, gin, and women.

"I have my ways, David." Susan's voice grew deeper with tension. He was closing in on her, backing her up to the fireplace. "It was not Eustace."

Once David was right up against her, he grabbed her by the throat. She fought back, trying to pry his hand off her neck with one hand and using the other hand to reach for the poker.

"I don't think so, Suzy Q." David reached over and grabbed the poker for himself. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" He laughed. "Foolish girl. You think your life can be like those of the girls in your books…in your stories?"

Susan's eyes closed as she tried to get air into her lungs. With no other choice, Susan rallied as much strength as she could and brought her left knee in contact with David's groin causing him to double over in pain and on to his knees. As she tried to move out of his reach, he quickly grabbed her leg and brought her tumbling down to the floor, banging her head on the end table in the process.

"Stupid, ignorant woman. You need to learn your place in this relationship and in this world." He smacked her across her right cheek making her wince but still not cry. "I want you to cry, Suzy Q. That would bring me more joy than anything right now." He slapped her left cheek this time. It stung, but she kept her composure.

As he prepared to punch her this time, she remembered some moves her brothers had taught her. She thought quickly and blocked the oncoming punch. Using his weight, she rolled him on to his back punched him in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

As Susan stood up and prepared to run out the front door, it opened. Eustace entered the house all smiles until he saw his cousin. He rushed over to her and took a quick survey of the situation. He walked over to David and brought him up by his collar.

"You are to never come near my cousin again!" Eustace ordered the airless man in his grasp. Eustace tossed David into a chair and left the room and back to Susan across the hall in the study. He quickly phoned the police insisting an officer be there promptly.

"That bitch will never marry! No man will want her." David heaved from his seat.

"Where's my bow and arrows when I need them?" Susan sighed, applying ice to her hip where the glass had struck her.

Moments later, officers gathered in the foyer and lounge. David was in handcuffs and held firmly by an officer. Statements were taken from everyone and the police left with David in the back of a police car.

"Come Cousin, let's tend to those wounds, shall we?" Eustace spoke softly to Susan as she watched the cars pull away from the house. She finally allowed tears to fall.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Eustace's private physician just left the house. Eustace had called him the moment Susan calmed down. She was resting on the couch in the lounge now with a mask of ice on her face and an ice pack on her hip. Her nose was broken, cheeks were black and blue, one eye was swollen shut, she had a bum on her head, and hip was bruised.

The doctor left some painkillers for her, instructing Eustace carefully so he does not give her an overdose. However, since Susan's stubbornness flowed over into the refusal of the pain medication he didn't see that as an issue.

Eustace watched Susan from the doorframe. He was very thankful he returned home when he did or else Susan may have been in a worse state than she was.

"I know you're there, Eustace. Just come in and talk to me." Susan spoke from under her mask.

Eustace silently walked farther into the room and sat in the chair near the foot of the couch.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when he returned, Susan." Eustace hung his head.

"Things always happen for a reason."

"You sound like Aslan." Eustace smiled. "Shall I help you up to bed?"

"No, I'll manage." Susan shook her head and stood up. She limped up to her bedroom while Eustace watched from the bottom of the stairs. He turned into the study when he heard her bedroom door click closed.

In a bit of frustration, Susan threw the ice packs on her vanity causing some of her perfume bottles and brushes to clang and fall over.

"Why am I so helpless in this world? I'm a queen for crying out loud! I've fought in battles." Susan limped over to her bed and picked up her nightgown. Changing took more time than normal and she realized she had a bruise on her leg where David had grabbed her.

Once she was changed, she pulled her hair back into a single braid down her back. She slipped under her covers, neglecting to return the ice packs to her injuries.

"If only I could be back in Narnia again. Back in Caspian's arms." Susan's eyes fluttered closed. "Back to…my…love…" her voice trailed off and she was fast asleep.

S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C… S/C…S/C…S/C…

Susan woke up half way through the night. Her arms and legs felt tingly but she chalked it up to being the result of the medicine wearing off. She rolled on to her back and opened her eyes.

"This is not my room." Susan observed the high stone ceiling and noticed the difference in the mattress. "This is a dream."

"Wha' makes ya say tha'?" A deep, gruff voice startled Susan. She now sat up, wincing in pain as she did so. "Lay back down, yer majesty."

"Trumpkin?" Susan did as she was told as it hurt too much not to lie down. "I knew it…David actually killed me."

"You are alive and as well as could be expected, Dear One." A smoother voice cut through the room.

"Aslan…" Susan whispered. She heard his footsteps come closer to the bed. She wished she could see better but it was still night.

"Dear One, why do you think so little of yourself?" Aslan was now sitting next to Susan's bed.

"I couldn't stop David. He was stronger than I." Tears trickled out of Susan's eyes. "I tried."

"Yes, you did try. And you bravely did so." Aslan commented. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Susan. Your siblings are proud of your bravery."

"They are?" Susan's voice filled with hope.

"Why do you wish to return to Narnia?" Aslan questioned her heart's deepest desire.

"There is nothing in England left for me. I belong in Narnia." She confessed. There was no point in hiding, denying, or lying. "I've missed Caspian as well."

"Do ya love 'im?" Trumpkin questioned in haste. Aslan gave him a low growl and he backed off.

"I think perhaps I did…and it could have grown if we were permitted." Susan answered Trumpkin's hasty question.

"Sleep now, Dear One. Things are now in motion for a big change." Aslan stood on all four legs now and walked into the darkness.

Susan lay back on the satin pillows and snuggled under the covers a little more.

"Why can't He ever just come out and say what's going on? Why is He always so…cryptic?" Susan thought aloud as she dozed off to sleep in this dream world.

S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C...S/C... S/C...S/C...S/C…

A/N #1: Okay, so here ends chapter 3. Please, **REVIEW**...reviews inspire me to keep writing, and they make me smile.  
>AN #2: I am back in school full time; and the summer classes are condensed so please do not be angry when there is a slightly longer wait for chapters now.

A/N #3: I try to post the chapters as soon as they are done. I do my best to proof them; however, if you notice errors, do not hesitate to inform me (but in a constructive way). I am only human.  
>AN #4: Follow me on twitter to stay updated with all my writing antics and to read teasers! (The link is my homepage on my profile.)


End file.
